


"Alice, mitä sä teet?"

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice haluaa kokeilla Edwardin kanssa jotain, mitä on aina halunnut kokeilla, mutta ei oo pystyny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tänne on pakko postata joitain näitä fanficceja joita silloin ammoisina aikoina kirjoitin :D  
> Pyydän jo valmiiks anteeksi tätä kauheutta :D

"Hei Edward, tulisitko auttamaan minua kotiläksyissä?”

”No pikkusisko, mitä et osaa?”

_*Pienen hetken kuluttua:*_

”Alice, pidä kätes irti musta!!”

”Mä en halunnukkaan sua tänne läksyissä auttoo varten, vaan…”

”ALICE! Mitä sä teet?”

”Ei tää onnistu housut jalassa, joten mä otan ne pois”

”Mikset sää voi tehdä tätä Jasperille? Se on kuitenkin sun poikaystävä!”

”No kun mä oon tehny sen sille jo monta kertaa, ja se on tylsää sen kanssa. Mutta kun sää oot niin KAUNIS”

”HYI Alice! Entä jos Bella saa tietää?”

”Eka se on suuttunut mulle, mutta sitten se ymmärtää. Se on itekin halunnu tehä saman sulle, muuta ei pysty, kun ei oo vampyyri. Hei, Bella taitaa tulla kohta. Mä oon valmis kun se tulee. Rosalie auta mua!”

”Rosalie? Miks sää Rosalienkin tänne tahdot? Kyllähän sää siihen yksinkin pystyisit”

”Mitä Alice? Ai sä teet sen nyt? Mä tuun kans!”

”Emmett! Tuu auttaan mua! Sun vaimos on mun kimpussa!!”

”Voi pikku Eddie”

”Emmett, ÄLÄ SANO MUA EDDIEKS ENÄÄ IKINÄ TAI MÄ SANON ROSALIELLE SIITÄ PINKISTÄ JUTUSTA”

”Bella on ovella, avaanko sille oven?”

”Juu Jasper, mä oonkin melkein valmis tän hottiksen kanssa”

_*Bella kävelee Alicen huoneen ovelle ja järkyttyy*_

”ALICE! Mitä sä teet mun POIKAYSTÄVÄLLE!!”

”Jaa, etkö muka oo halunnu tehdä tätä Edwardille ikinä?”

”Tietysti oon halunnu nähdä sen mekossa. Se on nätti”


	2. Emmettin pinkki juttu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jatkoa edelliselle, jossa puhuttiin Emmettin pinkistä jutusta ;)

"Emmett, mikä toi ON?”

”Eiks ookkin hieno?”

”No en nyt sanois…”

”Väitäks sää et se on RUMA?!”

”Emm, se on van tommonen pitkä ja paksu juttu, ei sitä voi rakastaa”

”Se on vaan niin UPEE!”

”Mut miks se on noin PINKKI?”

”Mä ajattelin et Rose tykkäis siitä, kun se on pinkki”

”Miks sä kuuntelet sun vaimoos?”

”No ku totta puhutaan, se tällä tekee luultavasti enemmän kuin mä”

"Mä kysyn Carlislen apuun. CARLISLE!”

”Mikä hätänä Jasper? Voi luoja Emmett! Mitä sää oot tehny?!”

”Mutta kun oon aina halunnu tällasen pinkin”

”Ootko sä ihan kunnossa? Sä pitelet käsissäs tollasta pinkkiä…”

”Niin, kaleidoskooppia”


End file.
